


What's Your Middle Name?

by WolfMeister



Series: Stucky One-Shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky is like 7, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Middle Names, Nicknames, Pre-Canon, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Steve and Bucky first meeting, Steve is like 6 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: A story of what happened right after Steve and Bucky first meet, and how Bucky gets the name Bucky.





	What's Your Middle Name?

**Author's Note:**

> So at the beginning of this, Bucky is referred to as Jimmy because he doesn't have the nickname Bucky yet. Also, this kind of came about because for a while I had no idea how tf to pronounce Buchanan.

“What’s your middle name, Jimmy?” Steve asks his newly acquired friend as Jimmy bandages Steve’s knuckles and they wait for Steve’s ma to come home. “Mine’s Grant.” The two had just met after Steve got into a scuffle at school with some of the older children.

“Buchanan,” Jimmy responds. Steve’s brows furrow in confusion. “Buchanan,” he says slower, but Steve’s expression doesn’t change. “Here, I’ll write it down for ya.” Jimmy grabs a scrap of paper and a pencil from the Rogers’ coffee table. He quickly scratches out his middle name. “It’s after a president.” Steve takes the paper and brings it closer to his face.

“So your name is James, uh, Bu-Buck,” Steve stutters as he struggles to pronounce the name. “Bucky-anne-an Barnes…?” Jimmy can’t help the laugh that escapes from his mouth at the terrible pronunciation of his name. “What?”

“Bue-cannon,” Jimmy carefully enunciates. Steve huffs.

“Bucky’s easier to say,” Steve mutters. Then his eyes light up and he grins. He looks up at Jimmy. “I’m gonna call you Bucky!” Jimmy’s eyes widen in surprise, and his mouth falls open in an ‘o’ shape. “Yeah! Bucky! Do you like it?” And how could he say no?

“Yeah, Stevie! It’s great!” Jimmy - Bucky - replies, with just as much enthusiasm. The door to the Rogers’ small apartment opens and Steve’s ma steps through the door.

“Hi, Steve,” Sarah Rogers says, closing the door behind her. She looks over at her son, who is positively beaming, and is shocked to find him and another boy she does not know looking back at her. “Who’s this?”

“This is Bucky!” Steve exclaims.

Bucky waves. “Hi, Mrs. Rogers! Stevie’s my new bestest pal!” Sarah watches as her son’s smile widens. “My name’s James Barnes, but Steve calls me Bucky now.”

Sarah can already tell that it’s the beginning of an amazing friendship.


End file.
